


Evermore

by soprano_buddy15



Series: Peace After Battle [12]
Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: F/M, Female Friendships are the best, First Kiss, Fluff, Injury, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: Eadith and Finan's first kiss.
Relationships: Eadith/Finan (The Last Kingdom), Ealhswith/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Series: Peace After Battle [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736485
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Java_Blythe_Peralta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Blythe_Peralta/gifts).



> Hello! 
> 
> I have been picking away at this for a few days, and it just kept getting longer! 
> 
> The title of this fic comes from the song of the same name by Hollow Coves. Very indie-folksy and cute. 
> 
> This is for you, Java. I'm ready for you to come bursting into my room once you're done. Love you bb!
> 
> Constructive comments are always welcome! Just don't be rude, because nobody wants that.

The cold water from the river bit at Eadith’s fingers, but she had been putting off doing her washing for too many days and was regretting it quite a bit. 

“At least you don’t have to do your washing that much,” Ealhswith joked, her young daughter strapped to her back. Ealfled was cooing softly, her eyes wide and taking in the entire world around her. “I swear, my child looks for the piles of mud.” She rolled her eyes. “And my husband always points out the best puddles.”

Eadith laughed, grateful for the kinship she quickly found with Sihtric’s wife. It had just been over three weeks since she had arrived in Coccham, and the welcoming presence of another woman after spending so long with Uhtred and his men was incredibly refreshing. “Someday Young Sihtric will have to do his own laundry and he will quickly learn to avoid the mud puddles.”

“You’d think my husband would have learned that too!” Ealhswith exclaimed, wringing out one of his tunics. “With all of the rolling around on the ground when he fights - and don’t even get me _started_ on the blood-”

Eadith snorted again, but dried her hands on her apron and dumped out her dirty wash bucket. She would hang the washing outside of her house, and then… perhaps go for a walk? She was still becoming quite used to not having to follow the orders of her brother or Lord Aethelred. Her days were full of whatever she wanted. 

The burh was bustling with farmers trying to get their crops into the winter storage before the cold set in. “Eadith?” Ealhswith asked. They stopped just before they would split and go their separate ways. “How have you been doing?”

“What do you mean?”

Ealhswith raised her eyebrow. “You know what I mean,” she said softly. “You have been through much.”

Eadith grit her teeth. “I’m fine,” she muttered, avoiding Ealhswith’s gaze. She didn’t want to talk about it. 

Ealhswith rested her hand on Eadith’s arm. “Come for the evening meal tomorrow.” She said. “Sihtric will be back then. Finan too.”

Heat bloomed in her cheeks at the mention of Finan’s name, and by Ealhswith’s cheeky smirk, it was quite obvious to the other woman. “We’ll see.” She eventually said. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then!” Ealhswith squeezed her arm gently and then moved off, no doubt to find her son in yet another mud puddle before the evening meal. 

Damn. Eadith’s head was in a flurry as she moved towards her house. She had tried to push away all of her memories of Aethelred’s war camp as far as she could, and in two sentences Ealhswith had them all rushing back. Her stomach was in knots as she hung up her washing to dry.

Her choice was a stain, that was for sure. She doubted it could ever come out. But she knew it had been her choice and she was going to have to live with that. 

But then Ealhswith had upset the pot even more by mentioning Finan. There was no doubt that Finan was interested in her. And she supposed she was not discouraging him. But did he truly know everything that she had done? Surely he would not want her then. 

She shook her head. It wouldn’t do to rile herself up. 

Yet her mind would not settle that evening. 

*****

“Good God in heaven, _why must you be so dirty all the time?_ ”

Eadith coughed behind her hand to hide her laugh as Young Sihtric stood in front of them. She had gone to join Ealhswith to do some mending. Somehow the eleven year old had managed to completely cover himself in mud, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing as she noticed the twigs and leaves matted in his hair. 

Ealhswith looked closed to tears, but she was stuck in her chair nursing Ealfled. Trying to relax her face for Ealhswith’s sake, Eadith set down her needlework. “Come here, Sihtric,” she said, and took him by his muddy hand. “It’s time for yet another bath.” At that, Ealhswith let out a sigh of relief and sent her a grateful look.

She gathered some linen and a fresh tunic from the boy’s chest and together they made their way back to the river. “I don’t _try_ to get dirty,” he explained as they walked together. “It just _happens_.”

“Sometime’s we get dirt on ourselves, but I think perhaps you could try a _little_ harder to stay clean.” She said patiently. She let the boy undress behind the bush and took his filthy clothes to the waters edge to clean as he washed himself. 

“Ma says you are coming for the evening meal?” Young Sihtric asked, scrubbing at his face. 

She wrung out the clothes. “I was invited,” she said after a moment. “But I’m unsure if I will accept.”

“Eadith.” He said it so seriously the she looked up at him. “I don’t think you can refuse after this.”

Damn. He was right. “Just hurry up. It’s time we get back so that we aren’t late for the meal.” She threw him a cloth and placed his clean clothes on the grassy bank for him to change into. 

They walked very carefully back towards Ealhswith’s house. Too many times for Eadith to count did she have to quickly pull Young Sihtric out of the way of mud because he was so busy chattering about what new places he found during his adventure this morning. 

They turned the corner and Young Sihtric’s face lit up brightly. “Da!” He let go of Eadith’s hands and scurried away. Sihtric had returned, and he was holding Ealfled in his arms tenderly, placing soft kisses against her dark tufts of hair. He was completely enthralled with his young daughter, and if it warmed Eadith’s heart, heaven’s only knew how Ealhswith felt about their relationship. 

“Welcome back, Sihtric,” Eadith said as she came up beside the family. “How are you?”

“Better that I am here now,” he said, shifting Ealfled into one arm and wrapping the other around his wife. “It was too long.”

“Dinner should soon be ready,” Ealhswith said. “I made fresh bread today as well.” She looked at Eadith. “And you are joining us.” Her tone left no room for argument.

Eadith followed the family into their humble house. She always enjoyed how homey the place was. It always had a warm fire in the hearth and dried flowers decorating the walls. 

Sihtric set his daughter down in her cradle beside the table, rocking it gently before sitting down himself. Young Sihtric patted the chair next to him and looked very pointedly at Eadith. 

She sat down just as Ealhswith scooped some stew into a bowl and placed a chunk of bread beside it for Eadith. “Shouldn’t we wait?” Sihtric asked.

“Wait for-” Eadith questioned, but she couldn’t finish the sentence as Finan burst through the door.

“Good Jesus, I swear Aethelstan exists to spite me. Do you know how bloody long it took for me to find him?”

Eadith’s heart started pounding.

“Was he in the bushes behind the smithy?” Ealhswith asked as she placed another bowl on the table and pointed to it expectantly. Finan sat down with a thud and she ladled stew into the bowl and almost threw a chunk of bread at him. “The boys seem to have made a home there. I’ve half a mind to let them move out permanently.” She huffed and placed the cooking pot back over the hearth. “Let them do their own washing and maybe they’ll learn…”

Even Sihtric was looking at his wife strangely.

“Anyway,” Finan coughed and dipped some bread into his stew. “He still hadn’t finished the chores I asked him to do while I was gone and so he should be doing that now.”

Eadith smirked. The boy would not be doing it, she knew that for sure. Aethelstan much preferred going for walks and reading his books than keeping the weeds in Finan’s attempt at a garden from strangling the plants. 

“Was your trip successful?” Eadith asked quietly. 

Finan nodded slowly. “As successful as if could have been,” he muttered, and Sihtric nodded in agreement. 

“What does that mean?” 

He shrugged. “The Danes don’t know what to do now that Sigtryggr is out of Wessex and Cnut is dead. They are scrambling to find something.”

“He gave up Wessex so easily,” Sihtric cut in. “It went against everything they had ever worked for in the last twenty years.” 

Eadith frowned. “Are they not satisfied with Eoferwic? It is quite the stronghold.”

“But it’s not Wessex,” Finan explained. “If they take Wessex they have land from the North to the South.”

“It also was King Alfred’s kingdom,” Sihtric cut in. “To take it is to become reputable.”

Ealhswith rolled her eyes in Eadith’s direction, at all of this talk of politics, but Eadith ignored her. She had always enjoyed learning about the rulers of the land and how power was divided when her father would teach her brother of it, and she would watch and listen from the shadows. 

Just then, Young Sihtric upended his bowl and stew went flying everywhere, landing mostly on the young boy. 

Ealhswith rested her head on the table and didn’t move.

Young Sihtric looked to his father, who was looking in bewilderment at his wife. Bits of carrot and potato were in the boy’s hair. 

“How do you even manage this?” Sihtric finally asked, picking the vegetables out of his son’s hair. “I don’t understand?”

Ealhswith still hadn’t moved from her spot at the table. “Perhaps we should go,” Eadith suggested quietly, and Finan nodded quickly. 

She cleared the table swiftly and grabbed her cloak from the hook by the door.

“Might I walk you home, Lady?” 

Eadith’s hands stilled as she fastened her cloak around her shoulders. “Oh, um, I should be okay-” she stopped as she saw Ealhswith lift her head up ever so slightly and make big eyes at her, darting them back and forth between her and Finan. “Actually, that would be lovely.”

Finan smiled, and Eadith had to work to keep her legs from turning to mush. That smile. It undid her. 

Eadith had never really understood how much a smile could change a person’s face, but with Finan, it was so clear. His beard was thick and bushy, and so she couldn’t really see his lips and mouth, but when he smiled his dark eyes would light up and the corners would get all crinkly and it was so endearing and-

She blinked as she realized that Finan was holding the door open for her. Muttering a quick thank you to Ealhswith and Sihtric, she ducked out into the cold night air, hoping it would clear her head. 

“Are you all right, Eadith?” Finan asked.

Eadith tried not to think about his shoulder bumping against hers as they walked. “I just had a busy day,” she lied, floundering to make something up. “Perhaps I’m just a bit tired.”

Finan nodded. “It seems it’s been a long day for everyone,” he said, quirking his head back towards Sihtric and Ealhswith’s house. “Poor Ealhswith.”

Eadith tried to stifle her laugh, but could not help herself. She held her hand over her mouth and glanced at Finan, only to find that he too was biting his lip trying to contain his laughter. 

She giggled again, but shook her head. “I don’t understand how that boy attracts mud so easily,” she said as they turned into the main square. “Ealhswith spends so much time trying to keep that child clean.”

Finan finally let out a chuckle as well, deep and warm that came straight from his belly. It made Eadith’s stomach get all twisted. “I just find it so ironic that he’s Sihtric’s child.” He laughed again, rubbing his hand over his beard. “His tunics become threadbare so quickly, he washes them so often.”

All too soon, they had reached Eadith’s house. “Thank you,” she said, drawing her cloak closer to herself. 

“Of course, lady.” 

“I’m not a lady,” she protested, albeit weakly. 

Finan grasped her hand. “Of course you are, Eadith.” He brushed his lips against the top of her hand before letting it gently fall back to her side. He bowed his head to her gently. “Have a good night.” He turned and walked around to corner back to his own place. 

Eadith let out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. How he managed to get her so flustered was a mystery. Going into her house, she shut and latched the door and leaned against it. She pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes, telling herself to stop, that Finan’s just a friend, that he’s flirty with every woman he meets.

But she couldn’t help but feel the whisper of his lips against her hand still. 

*****

“Are you sure you should make Sihtric more tunics?” Eadith asked Ealhswith. They were at the travelling market that came by every few weeks, and Ealhswith was perusing the yards of fabric to make her son new clothing. Her daughter lay sleeping in her sling. “It will probably mean more laundry-”

“For him to do,” she interrupted. “My husband finally showed him how to take care of his clothes a bit more.” She rolled her eyes. “If only he had done so years ago instead of teaching him how to throw a knife-”

Eadith smiled at how exasperated Ealhswith was with her family. She loved them dearly, and their whole dynamic could be rather chaotic at times. 

“Ma!” Both women turned and looked up at the sound. It was Young Sihtric, and he was running towards them. He stopped suddenly, right in front of a pile of slippery mud, and then slowly stepped around it. Ealhwith smirked. As soon as he was clear of the danger, he began running again. “Ma!”

“What, what?”

He stopped when he came up beside them. “Da told me to find you,” he said, out of breath. “They are riding out.”

Ealhswith dropped the yards of fabric as dread shot through Eadith. “What do you mean?” Eadith whispered.

“Some Danes are attacking to the North. Da sent me out of the hall before I heard anything else.” He flushed. “I wasn’t supposed to be in there… but that’s when he told me to find you.”

Ealhswith grabbed her sons hand and began marching back towards the main square in front of Uhtred’s hall. Eadith scurried beside her. 

Sure enough, the main square was in chaos when they got there. Stablehands and the young boys set to help them were scurrying around, preparing the horses for their lord and his men.

The doors to the hall flew open and Uhtred walked out, flanked by Finan and Sihtric on either side, Osferth right behind them. They were already wearing their leather and their weapons were tucked in their belts. 

Sihtric immediately went to Ealhswith, gathering her into his arms, careful of his daughter on her chest. Eadith stood off to the side, trying to give them privacy. 

“Eadith.” She jumped, and spun around to see Finan behind her. Had he sought her out?

“I heard you’re leaving again,” she said, once she had gotten her wits about her. “What’s happening?”

“Danes,” Finan said simply. “Invading again. Sigtryggr is riding out to meet us.” Finan swallowed heavily. “Eadith, I-”

“We ride!” Uhtred yelled, already on his horse. To the side, Sihtric kissed his wife one last time, touched his forehead to his sons and placed a gently hand on Ealfled’s head before mounting his horse. 

“I’ll see you later,” Eadith said, taking a step back. Something flashes behind Finan’s eyes. “You will come back.”

“WE RIDE!” Uhtred bellowed again, and with one last look, Finan mounted his horse and galloped after his brothers. 

Ealhswith was still standing where Sihtric had left her. As Eadith made her way over to her friend, she saw Ealhswith lift a hand to wipe her eyes. “It’s always so fast,” she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

Eadith put her arms around the other woman softly. “He’ll be okay,” she assured. “Sihtric is a warrior. And a brilliant one at that.

Ealhswith sniffed. “He’s not a young man anymore,” she said. “He complains every morning about a new pain.”

Eadith said nothing, for she did not know what to say. 

*****

It had been two weeks since they had ridden off. Ealhswith had already bought Sihtric his newest bead and it was sitting carefully on top of the medicine cabinet he kept in their house. 

Ealfled had begun lifting her head by herself when she was put on the ground. “Sihtric wanted to be here for this,” Ealhswith said, but she refused to let herself cry. “He’ll just have to be here when she starts to walk.”

The rest of the wives were also uneasy. They had no idea how long they were going to be gone, and Uhtred usually sent a messenger if anything was going to change. So far, they had heard nothing. It was unnerving, to say the least. 

Eadith was not sure where she stood. She didn’t have a husband, like Ealhswith, like so many of the other women in Coccham. Some of them were pregnant, bellies swollen. Some had given birth in the time that their husbands were away. It nearly made her weep. 

She wanted to be concerned, for all of the men out fighting, Uhtred, _Sihtric,_ but over and over her mind went to one Irishman she knew. 

“You’re thinking about Finan, aren’t you?” 

Eadith was jolted from her thoughts by Ealhswith beside her. Eadith flushed. “I-”

Ealhswith quirked an eyebrow. “When are you going to tell him that you love him?” They were working in the garden outside of Eadith’s house, Young Sihtric and Ealfled with Ealhswith’s neighbours for the afternoon.

Eadith choked. _“Love him?”_

Ealhswith rolled her eyes. It seemed she did that whenever Eadith spoke of Finan. “It’s quite apparent,” she said, taking the trowel from Eadith’s hand and forcing Eadith to look at her. “I’m getting quite tired of you two prancing around each other. Sihtric too,” she added. 

“ _Sihtric?_ ”

“Oh good heavens, I have no doubt he’s getting on Finan’s case too.” 

Eadith scoffed, but even she knew that it was half-hearted. “Finan goes after every woman he sees,” she said. 

The eyebrow again. “If that’s what you believe,” Ealhswith muttered. Clearly she thought that Eadith was crazy. 

Eadith snatched the trowel back from Ealhswith. “I would rather not talk about this,” she said, flushing again. 

They worked in silence for a while, Eadith a touch frustrated with Ealhswith. She had feelings for Finan, of course she did, but how to act on them was something she was still figuring out. 

A scream sounded from the main square, followed by the sounds of men yelling. Ealhswith looked at Eadith, eyes wide, and they scrambled to their feet.   
They hurried to the main square, where all hell was breaking loose. Men were galloping in on their horses, covered in blood. Shrill screams were echoing in Eadith’s ears as women were recognizing their husbands, some barely hanging on in their saddles. 

“SIHTRIC!” Ealhswith screamed, and there he was, almost falling off of his horse. His face was coated with blood, his hair positively dripping with it. Bandages that were soaking through with blood were wrapped around his left thigh, and he stumbled as he landed heavily on that leg. 

“Ealhswith,” he whispered, and together they fell to the ground, Ealhswith’s hands and arms getting coated in the same blood that Sihtric was drenched in. “I’m okay, I’m okay-”

Ealhswith was crying, just like the rest of the women beside her. She was holding Sihtric’s head in her hands, leaning her forehead against his. Uhtred came through the gates, Osferth beside him, blood spattered all over them but they both seemed unharmed. The gates shut with a thud and the wailing started, the wailing from women realizing that their husbands did not make it back through. 

“Finan,” she whispered, realizing that she hadn’t seen him yet. Her heart was pounding. She spun around, but all she saw was the chaos of women supporting each other, their husbands, stable hands trying to control the horses. “Finan!” She continued spinning around. FINAN!” 

“Eadith!” 

She spun and bumped into a hard body. Blinking, she looked up to find a bushy beard and Finan staring down at her. “I’m here.” He said. 

Before she could even comprehend the relief flooding through her, she placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips down to hers. 

Finan froze under her hands, and she panicked for a moment, thinking she was mistaken in her actions, but then he kissed her back. 

His lips were soft, and he pulled her closer to him, cupping her jaw and tangling his hand in her hair. 

It was everything she had ever imagined. 

She felt like she was drowning, but she didn’t care. After an eternity and all too soon they parted, both gasping for breath. Finan leaned his head against hers, and smiled. A thrill went through her at that smile. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for the longest time.” He whispered to her.

She sniffed, tears filling her eyes and falling down her face. “I’m so relieved you’re okay,” she gasped, brushing her thumb across Finan’s cheek. “I- I was so worried, Finan.”

“Shh,” he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently. “I know.”

He held her, and Eadith had never felt more at home. 

A gasp to their side jolted her out of her thoughts. Sihtric and Ealhswith were still on the ground, and Sihtric was grimacing as he gripped his leg. 

“Oh, _Sihtric_ ,” Eadith cried, and she fell to her knees beside him, trying to help him apply pressure to his leg. Finan was calling for help, for Osferth, and Sihtric was swiftly carried to the main hall. 

Finan was still standing beside Eadith, but he clearly wanted to make sure that Sihtric was okay. “Go,” Eadith said. “I’ll be with Ealhswith.”

Finan looked at her gratefully, and squeezed her hand tightly before following Uhtred and Osferth into the hall. 

Ealhswith hadn’t gone into the hall. She was still standing outside of the doors, her hands covered in Sihtric’s blood. 

“I’m here, Ealhswith,” Eadith said, wrapping her arms around Ealhswith gently. “Whatever you need.”

Ealhswith only placed her hand on top of Eadith’s, saying nothing. 

*****

“Are you ready to go?” Finan asked, standing just outside her door. He had just come over from his own place and they were heading to Ealhswith and Sihtric’s home for the evening meal. 

“Just about.” Eadith grabbed her cloak, and hurriedly wrapped it around her shoulders and buckled it. The weather was changing and the wind was becoming quite blistery. 

Finan stuck out his arm and Eadith took it. They had been spending much of their time together, and it was like a dream. She wished she would never wake up. 

“You guys took forever!” Young Sihtric opened the door before Finan could even lift a hand to knock. “I’ve been waiting all day.”

Finan raised his eyebrows at the boy, but Eadith could only laugh at his eagerness.

He let them in, and they found Ealhswith pulling fresh bread from the hearth, and Sihtric sitting at the table with his leg propped up on a chair and his baby daughter asleep on his chest. A shiny new bead was in his hair.

He seemed content, no longer in pain, and it filled Eadith with relief to actually see it. Ealhswith had been updating her daily on how he was doing, but to see it with her own eyes was something else entirely. 

“It looks delicious, Ealhswith,” Eadith said as she sat down, Finan beside her. The stew was placed in front of her with a slice of fresh bread and her mouth watered. “And I bet it tastes as good as it looks!”

“She hasn’t let me taste it all day,” Sihtric said, grinning proudly at his wife. 

“That’s because you would have eaten it all right then and there,” Ealhswith returned. “And then we wouldn’t have had anything to feed our friends.”

Eadith let the warmth of Finan’s arm around her shoulders and the presence of her best friends wash through her. She was the happiest she had ever been. 

Just then, Young Sihtric upended his stew bowl. 

Ealhswith exploded. “Oh, for the love of Christ-”


End file.
